The no good, very bad, life changing decision
by hellabellakellas
Summary: BxE, AU/AH, lemons, limes and all that. M rated for a reason. Bella and Edward think they're ready for 'the next step'...or are they?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Bellerz, lookie!

OOoooooooooOOOOOO AHHHHHhhhhhhHHHHHHhhhhhHHHHH :D

Another fic - AND THIS ONE IS BETA'D :)

NO WAY!

Yes way! By the completely awesome whatsthefracas

Yeah, she's pretty awesome :) Tots awesomer than SMeyer, who still owns

Yea yea.. but hey! Here's a new story, so hopefully you peeps out there like it and review. We love feedback!

* * *

**BPOV**

"...mmm, fuck Edward!" I yelped as I felt his teeth sink into my neck. There was nothing better then spending a rainy Saturday afternoon with my incredibly awkward but nonetheless sexy boyfriend, Edward Cullen. We had been dating over a year and each day that passed, I seemed to fall more and more in love with him.

And my body craved more and more of him.

We had already said "I love you," but for some reason had never been able to get _there _if you know what I mean. But I was determined for today to be the day. And so were the fates.

Why?

Because my father, Chief Charles Swan, was called in to work on the day that Edward and I had plans to study for finals at the house.

Thank the stars.

"Edward.. Edward," I panted, using the palm of my hands to press up against his t-shirt covered chest, pushing him away from me.

"What? What?" he breathed unsteadily, digging his hand through his hair to move a few strands out of his eyes. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, kissing him to emphasize how fine I was. "Just... you're wearing too much," I said, feeling the blush spread to my cheeks as my hands moved down the flat expanse of his chest and down to the hem of his shirt.

He grinned, almost excitedly as he sat up."Okay. Hang on," he instructed, trying to get his shirt off. He tugged and twisted, getting caught up in it for a moment before finally flinging it off. Thank god. His eyes flicked back to mine and he gave me the half smile that got my underwear insta-wet. "Better?" he asked, collapsing over me and fusing our lips together before I could answer.

I smiled under his lips and let my hands roam around his muscular back. Despite the fact that on the surface Edward appeared to be your typical Calculus nerd that once a year dabbled in baseball, he was built. His body was rock solid and toned everywhere. I had been fortunate enough to see without all that useless clothing.

He was kissing me with a new-found passion. It was hard and sure, nothing like the timid, soft ways he used to kiss me. It sent me spiraling and all I wanted to do when he kissed me like that was drop my underwear and feel him.

_Really feel him_.

And I was nearly ready to go now. His mouth moved over to my cheek and back down to my neck which seemed to be a favorite place for him to latch on with his mouth. "Edward," I moaned, pushing my hips up against his growing erection. "Did... did you bring a condom?" With that one question he seemed to freeze and pull back. My eyes flickered open as I gazed up, my chest heaving up and down under my sweater as I waited for a response.

"Yeah, a couple kinds," he replied, reaching over the side of the bed and pulling up a brown paper bag. "I bought the latex, polyurethane and natural because I didn't know if you were allergic." He paused, scanning through the backs of the boxes, before looking up at me. "Are you?"

I shrugged feeling completely naive and completely out of tune with my own body. "I don't know. I... don't think so? But I've never.. you know... so I don't know."

He laughed a little at my confusion. "Hey, I love you," he murmured, kissing me slowly and reminding me yet again, why I loved him so much. "I wanna...I wanna do this with you," he reassured me, pressing his lips against mine again, dropping all but one box on the floor beside us. "These," he decided, handing the box to me before leaning in for another kiss.

I pulled back to look at the box. "Hypo allergenic sheepskin," I said, reading the box out loud. "Don't these have a higher potential of breaking?" I furrowed my brows looking up at him. "Edward, I'd rather have an allergic reaction then get knocked up. At least in an allergic reaction I won't have a baby growing inside me and Charlie holding a shotgun to your head."

He puffed out a laugh, taking the box from me and reaching over the side to grab a different pack. "Okay. Latex it is. Let me know if you're uncomfortable. Well, more uncomfortable than you're gonna be, cause I mean, I've heard that it always is uncomfortable for the girl cause--"

I kissed him effectively cutting him off and moved his hands from my sides to the buttons of my cardigan. He undid them with the skilled blind precision he had acquired from months of doing just this. I moaned as his hand slid over the fabric of my bra and felt my chest involuntarily arch up against his touch.

"Pants," I mumbled against his lips as I pushed my jeans against his.

He grinned against my mouth, moving his face lower. "This first," he growled into my chest.

I whimpered as his lips attacked my breasts through the thin fabric. Everything else faded except for the feel of his wet tongue violating my soft flesh. I opened my eyes briefly to see that he had undone my bra and had returned to lavishing my nipple with his tongue as the other breast was roughly being kneaded with his hand.

"God Edward, just fuck me already please!" I begged, practically yelling as he bit down hard onto my taut bud.

**EPOV**

I really had to remember to breathe when she said stuff like that to me. I mean, it wasn't everyday a guy like me got a girl like Bella, and I just couldn't screw shit up before we ever really got going. I still over-thought everything, and I still couldn't even look at her without popping a boner, but she loved me so it was okay.

She told me so every ten minutes.

I grinned into her supple flesh; skin that I'd grown quite fond of in the past year, and slid my hand down the flat of her stomach. But I stopped dead when I heard the light thump of...a door? "Did you hear that?" I whispered, pulling away a little and looking over my shoulder toward her bedroom door.

"No, it was just the house. It's old; it creaks," she murmured, slipping off her jeans before lifting her legs on either side of me.

I shrugged, letting my body fall back in between her legs, and kissing her hard again. She pressed her soaked underwear against my jeans, and fuck if that didn't feel good. I'm sure that the real thing is better (at least that's what I've heard) but right at that moment, her hips grinding into mine were doing a fantastic job of relieving the ache that my hard on was causing.

I pulled away again, reaching down to pull off my own jeans when my stomach lurched. The distinct thump of feet on the stairs. Heavy feet. Heavy, gun carrying feet.

I was off the bed like lighting.

"Bella, cover up!" I whisper yelled, trying to put myself back together before those menacing feet reached her door.

Bella sat up, looking at me like I was an idiot, making no move to cover herself.

"Bella, your father!" I kept going. "Can't you hear him?" I asked, pulling my shirt over my head.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice answered gruffly, knocking on her door before jiggling the handle. "Why is this door locked young lady?"

Oh, shit.

Bella's eyes went wide and she dashed from the bed, trying desperately to cover herself up. "Coming dad!"

Unable to get her shirt over her head, she just covered her chest with it, glancing at my obvious bulge and sighing. Then she opened the door just a crack. "Hey. Sorry, I was about to take a shower."

I tucked myself into her closet, trying my best not to even fucking breathe too loudly for fear of him hearing me.

"Geeze, Bella, you couldda just said so." He answered, no doubt covering his eyes. "Well, I'm home now," he declared. No way, Charlie, I thought you were a bunny.

Wow, I was really disrespectful in my head.

"Bella...Bella, do I smell..._boy_ in this room?" He asked, his voice rising a little at the insinuation.

Oh shit. _Body, stop smelling like a boy! Now!_

"Yeah dad," Bella replied, unfazed. "Edward came over for a couple hours to study for finals. Remember? I told you about it last week, you said it was fine."

"Hmmm," he grumbled. "No boys in your room. From now on. Now...I'm gonna go make some food...or something. Edmund's not coming over, is he?"

I rolled my eyes. I knew Charlie didn't like me, but I wasn't completely sure why. I mean, it's not like I was a bad kid or anything. So what if my brother was an ass hole? Emmett and I were more different than black and white.

"If he was over this morning why would he come back and not just stay?" I could hear her rolling her eyes, and I suppressed a laugh. "Seriously dad. And what difference does it make if he's in my room or in the living room if you're not here?"

"No one comes over when I'm not home. New rule."

Shit.

That really threw a kink in our plans, now didn't it?

"Then I guess I'll become a hermit because you're _never _home."

"Good," Charlie muttered. "I'll be downstairs." And away his footsteps went.

I slid down the wall of her closet trying to collect myself, even though my heart was beating a mile a minute and I had no clue how I was ever going to be alone with my girlfriend again. "It won't be that bad, Bella," I whispered quietly.

I heard the lock on her door click, followed by the stereo. After that, the closet door was opening and Bella pouted down at me. "Guess you'll have to use the window... again."

I pulled her down into my arms and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about it, Love. I'm sure the rule will be repealed once he's got his head back together." I twisted my fingers in the ends of her hair, taking in her scent. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too," she whispered, kissing me softly. "Can your brother like knock over the bank next weekend so my dad has to go back in and you can sneak over?" She grinned.

I laughed into her hair, and squeezed her tighter. "Maybe. Or I could just take your book, and come back later," I told her. "That way I wouldn't be breaking the rules. And he didn't say he had to be here the whole time. He might get a call while I'm here, and what's he gonna do? Make me leave?" Probably.

"Uh.. yeah." She gave a small laugh before she continued. "But don't worry about it. I'll see you Monday at school, yea?" Kiss. "I love you a million times over for giving that suggestion though."

I pouted a little at her. "You sure?"

"Yeah, he'd probably just get angry all over again. You know how protective he can be, and I need to get on his good side if I want him to agree to spending two weeks with you, Alice and everyone this summer at Alice's parents' house in the Caribbean."

I nodded against her, pulling her closer to my chest. "I love you, though. I hope he lets you come."

She laughed into my chest and I nuzzled her hair. "You're a punny man Mr. Cullen." She smirked up at me, then closed the gap between our lips. "But for the record I think he'll be okay with it... and if he's not, then Alice will talk to him until he is. You know how convincing she can be."

"Yeah. He likes her too," I replied, shifting underneath her. "I should go before you father finds out I'm in the closet."

Bella nodded, pushing her face into my neck and taking a deep breath. "Bring a condom Monday? I may not be able to wait until after school to try again."

"I'm sorry, Bella." She'd gotten herself all worked up over this and now we were back where we started. Crap. I shifted her weight in my arms, pulling her against my chest before walking her over to the bed. I sat her down on it, then put my hands on either side of her. "I love you. Be good, okay?"

She nodded, giving me a small smile. "Text me later?"

"Sure," I whispered. "I'll even call to say goodnight."

She leaned in and kissed me, her hand wrapping in my hair. Her fingers scratched lazily against my scalp which made me reluctant to pull away. "I love you Edward, always."

I smiled against her lips and kissed her again. "I love you too. More than anything." I pulled away before I lost my nerve (or the will power) and headed toward the window. "Don't let him get you down, okay love?" I told her as I straddled the frame.

She covered her chest with her arm, leaning in to kiss me again, this time a little harder. "I won't."

"Bye, love," I whispered. I leaned down when she pulled away, kissing the tops of both her breasts. "Bye girls."

Bella laughed, leaning down to kiss the top of my head. "Dork."

I grinned up at her. "You love me, despite...me." I laughed, kissing her again. "Love you the most though."

"No way," she said, kissing me. "Now get out before I pull you back in and try to have my way with you with my dad downstairs," she smiled, giving me a quiet laugh.

I nodded, leaning over to kiss her again. "I'm going. I'll call you later."

And with practiced precision that could only come with having scaled the side of this house for the last year, I swung out of the window and onto the ground. With one last wave up at Bella, I walked slowly back to my car which was parked around the corner for this purpose.

I guess it was another night with just my right hand to keep me company.

Oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

KELLYONIIIIII  
omg bellerz! did you know SMeyer owns these characters?

I...I...wait...I think...no, I didn't...but i'm glad you told me! :D

Ya, but we own the citrus up in herrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre

Duhhhhhhh. Cause our...citrus brings all the boys to the yard? Wait...

haha nice one homeslice

lol, i try :P

i think our readers should try too... to review!

OUI! I love reviews!

me tooooooooo!

So maybe you guys could leave us some?

please and thank you :D

* * *

**BPOV**

The weekend dragged. I studied, I cooked, I cleaned and I spent every spare moment texting Edward.

It was hard dating someone your father hated - for no good reason, mind you. But it didn't stop me; nothing could come between Edward and I. From our first date towards the end of junior year it was like we both just knew we were right together. And if there was only one undeniable truth in the world it was that Edward and I had been destined to love each other and be together.

And I was determined to complete the togetherness and soon. Hey even girls have needs - and trust me yours would be out of control too if you were dating someone as perfect as Edward.

So despite the spring chill in the air, that Monday morning I did something I only did when Alice begged or my mom had forced me to: I wore a skirt.

Easy access and hopefully Edward would appreciate the extra effort. But when I bounded down the stairs wearing the micro piece of cloth and my navy blue sweater, what I wasn't appreciative of was the scowl Charlie was giving me.

"Where are your pants?" He questioned with a bit more force than I was used to hearing from him - especially at 7am.

"Upstairs." I tried to think of something quick to say that wouldn't have him forcing me to change. "It was Alice's idea... to you know, kick off spring. Everyone's going to wear a jean skirt today."

"But won't you be...cold?" He asked skeptically, cocking his head to the side.

"I've got my jacket and both the truck and school have central heat so I'll be good."

"Well, okay. Be good. Do well in school. And, uh...eat some breakfast." He replied hoarsely, choosing to drop the topic. Thank god.

I grabbed a piece of toast smiling internally at the battle won. "Will do dad. Have a good day." I grinned, "don't shoot anyone." He chuckled and gave a curt nod before throwing his wool hat on and heading out the door.

Whew, that was close. I ate my toast quickly and grabbed my backpack that was sitting at the foot of the stairs, before jetting out to the truck that thought it could.

I pulled into the school parking lot twenty minutes before the bell and five minutes earlier than usual. I was plesantly surprised to find Edward's silver volvo already parked towards the back of the lot. Taking a deep breath I opened my door and grabbed my bag, trying to be as nonchalant as I could as I made my way over to him.

Fuck it was freezing.

"Hey." I replied casually as I approached where he was, leaning against the hood of his car.

"H-hi?" He stuttered out, gulping.

I blushed at the way he was looking at me; his eyes raking over my body slowly. "Morning. Have a good rest of the weekend?" I asked, standing right in front of him.

He reached for my instantly, pulling me closer "Not without you. By the way...I like your..uh...legs." He murmured, pushing his face into the crook of my neck.

I laughed into his hair and wrapped my arms around him. "I missed you." I murmured kissing his temple.

"Missed you more." He mumbled before pulling back to brush his lips against mine. "It _dragged_ without you. It was like...awful."

"Definitely." I agreed, kissing him again. "Did you drive with Em today or by yourself?"

"By myself." He grinned shyly as he if he were holding something back. "I was thinking we could have some...quality time later and I didn't want to have to drive him home."

"That is an excellent plan." I smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

I'm not sure how long we were like that but by the time we pulled apart the first bell was ringing and I felt like I was snapping out of a daze. "Okay, well I'll see you in second period?" I asked lazily.

His lips cascaded down my neck slowly as he spoke into my skin, "Yeah. Okay...I'll walk you." He placed a lingering kiss at the curve of my neck before pulling back and taking a deep breath.

I kissed him again for good measure; we really had become one of those inseparable couples. Prior to meeting Edward I had hated them, thinking they were disgusting and needed to get a room.

Then again, we _did_need a room.

We walked hand in hand to class and I kissed him quickly, telling him to hurry or he'd miss the second bell. He sighed and kissed me again before dashing off.

First period went by in a dazed blur of fantasizing about Edward and what the day's activities would hopefully bring about. As the bell rang, I practically jumped up and stomped on people to leave. And as I scrambled out, there was Edward, grinning at me with a cheshire smile as cool as a cool cucumber even though he must have sprinted from his class to get to mine so quickly.

I made my way over to him, smirking. "Hey mountain lion." I teased.

He rolled his eyes laughing a little under his breath at my joke. "Hey yourself." He replied, pushing off the lockers and pulling me into his arms. This was by far my favorite place to be. He pressed his lips against the top of my head, murmuring into my hair, "How was class?"

"Boring, as usual. She reminded us we don't need to bring our books Wednesday because of the final. Like, no shit the schedule is posted every three lockers." I said, tilting my head to the side. "Ready for bio?"

"Yeah. It's blood typing, though, so I think the better question is are _you_ ready?"

"Do we have to go?" I asked, wincing a bit at just the _word _blood.

"Yeah, unfortunately." He replied sympathetically, rubbing comforting circles on my back. "But I'll get you outta there the second you feel queasy. Don't worry, love."

"I feel queasy now. Maybe I should just miss this one and meet you after." I stated, unable to suppress the frown on my face. I hated that I was so weak sometimes.

"Let's just stop by; I'll tell Banner I'm taking you to the nurse and we can go sit in the volvo and roll the windows down." He offered, kissing my temple lightly. "Sound okay?"

I nodded and lean against his chest, hearing the steady thump of his heart.

Today was not turning out as planned.

**EPOV**

I left Bella outside while I spoke to Banner, telling him Bella wasn't feeling well and he excused us both from class. Bella's aversion to blood was legendary. When Tyler Crowley punched Mike Newton and broke his nose, Bella projectile vomited all over the classroom, down the hallways and on the nurse. Yeah, I wasn't looking forward to a repeat anytime soon.

I helped her outside, picking her up and carrying her the rest of the way to the volvo. "You'll be okay, love."

Bella nodded, her head falling to my shoulder. "There's a draft." She whispered, laughing a little.

"ooo, sorry." I said, tucking my arm under her ass and feeling her underwear. "I forgot about the skirt in my effort to make you feel better."

"It's okay. It's barely there anyway, easy to miss." She laughed a bit, her lips moving over my neck.

I laughed a little against her, kissing her temple before letting her down. "True. I can't believe your father let you leave the house." I held the door open for her, easing her into the seat.

I ran around the other side, throwing my seat back and looking over at her. "But I do kinda love it."

Bella blushed, her eyes cast down. "Yea, I may have had to tell my dad a teeny weeny lie to get his a-ok on the outfit this morning." She said as she smiled brightly at me. "But I have a feeling it'll be worth it."

I tugged lightly on her hand. "Definitely. I love this skirt."

She smiled, moving over the emergency brake to straddle my lap. "Better. You were too far away before."

I pushed her skirt up a bit so she could spread her legs around me. "Wayyyy too far." Kiss. "I missed you."

She countered my kiss with another. "Is it summer yet? I just want to be laying around on a beach with you not wondering what adult is going to walk in on us."

"Soon, love. We have like...two more months." I whispered, kissing her again.

Her hips began moving against mine and I was walking a very thin line with my self control. "I love you." Kiss. "A lot."

I groaned against her, leaning forward to work on the mark I was making on her neck. "I love you more than that. And then some." I started grinding into her harder, lifting my hips to meet each of her thrusts. "Bella...condoms. Backseat." I moaned.

She sat forward, fumbling for the box. "Fuck... Edward.." She panted, her hips moving harder against mine. "I... I can't reach."

I twisted around in her arm, grabbing the box from the pouch behind the seat. "I can." I held up the box to show her. "This...this is okay?"

"No, it'll be ok when one of those is on you and you're fucking me." She replied, huskily. She whipped off her sweater in a flash and was bare before me.

"God, I love you." I moaned, kissing over the newly exposed skin. "I love you so much, Bella."

**BPOV**

"Ungh, I love you too." I mewled as I started working on the buttons of his shirt. I dipped my head down to kiss him hard as I finished working on undoing his top and finally pushed it off his shoulders. He shrugged it off and I pulled back taking in everything that was Edward.

"I love, every part of you." I whispered as my hands glided over his bare skin. "You are the greatest man I've ever known and ever will know."

"Bella...Bella...Bella." He moaned; his tone as his name fell from his lips turning me on even more "I want you...forever."

"You can have me." I murmured kissing down his chest. "Make me yours Edward." We both groaned as his hips thrusted up, causing friction between my soaked underwear and his jeans that currently had what I needed most, under a shield of way too much fabric. I lifted my hips and he reached down to unzip his jeans.

"Edward?" A familiar gruff voice asked at the same time as a rap on the window.

"Oh my God." He enunciated, sounding both embarrassed and angry in a single breath as he pushed his face into the curve of my neck. Who's voice was that... was it..?

I turned my head to the side to find myself boobs to face with Edward's older brother, Emmett. "Shit.." I breathed.

"Edward I know you and your girlfriend are in there; unfortunately your driver's side window is not tinted."

Oh. Fuck.

"What, Em?" He grumbled from his place tucked into the side of my neck, reaching blindly to roll the window down.

"My car won't start and Rosie and I are gonna bail on the rest of the day, so I need a jumpstart."

I pushed my face against his bare chest, shutting my eyes tightly. Maybe if I couldn't see him, he couldn't see me.

"Nice tighty whitey bra there Bells. I never figured you for the lacey type." Em chided, waiting for Edward to respond.

His grip around my body tightened and I felt, more so than heard him growl protectively. "Emmett get the fuck away from her. Now."

"Sure thing lil bro. Can you give me a jump though? I've got the plugs in my truck all I need is you to pop the hood and rev up when I shout."

"Yeah." He sighed defeatedly. "Can you go now?"

"On it Teds." He said, turning back towards his truck that was beside the volvo. Edward rolled up the window and I sighed. "I'm going to be a virgin forever." I replied melodramatically against him.

"You won't." He countered, reaching his arm down between us. Was he still trying to... "Love, can you get the hood lock?" He asked kissing me. Oh riiiiiiight. I almost laughed out loud at what I thought he was trying to do. "You won't be, because that would mean I'd have to be. I'd rather not be a 100 year old virgin."

I nodded and turned aroud slightly to pull the hood lock up, hearing the 'pop' followed by the creaking of Emmett propping it up.

"Maybe not, but at our rate we won't get to it til those condoms have passed their expiration date." I stated dejectedly.

What was the female equivalent for 'blue balls'?

He kissed my lips quickly. "We can buy new ones." Kiss. "This isn't the only time we could ever do it." Kiss. "Literally."

"We're 0-2."

"Yeah, but like...we'll be a million for 2 after this." He stated reassuringly as he helped me pull my shirt back over my head. "Please, love, don't worry." He reinforced, kissing me tenderly.

"I'm not worried, it's just frustrating." I sighed.

"Trust me, I know." He chuckled, leaning in to kiss the tip of my nose. "My balls are bluer than blue."

"And my body is whatever the female equivalent is."

"Then...at least we're together?" He offered, turning the key over and starting the ignition. "Together is good."

"Very good." I agreed, kissing him softly.

This wasn't the end, not the last chance we would ever have. And Edward was right we may be zero for two, but soon we'd be even and then the wins would blow the losses out of the water.

And lets be honest, if I got Edward forever I'd already won a billion times over.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: we do not own the characters. SMeyer does. Also it's been awhile since we updated so... we're sorry but we hope you likey like!

And to let us know, leave a review? Perhaps...reviews get teasers? Whatcha say kels?

i think that's a fair trade!

Deal! Reviews for teasers! Enjoy!

* * *

EPOV

I helped Bella out of the car, and we walked back slowly toward school. "What did you want to do later?" I asked, dipping my hand under the top of her skirt. "You wanna come over?"

"Can't. Alice and I are going shopping, something about prom dresses." She said, rolling her eyes. "Wanna come?" She recovered, grinning up at me with the cheesiest grin she could muster.

"Yes." I said, kissing the side of her neck. "I'll drive you."

Her grin seemed to grow, but then abruptly fell. "Oh, I just realized... wait nevermind we're not going."

"Wait, what? Why?" I asked, suddenly confused.

"No I mean, I thought Alice would say no to you going because you know how she is and if her and I were looking for dresses she'd probably say you couldn't go because she's all about the big reveal or whatever but since we're not going to prom it won't be a big deal since I'm not looking for a dress." She sped. If I hadn't known her as well as I did, I wouldn't have caught even half of that.

"Why aren't we going to prom?" I asked. I didn't even know prom was on the table yet.

"We haven't talked about it and it's in a month, tickets have been on sale for a month. I assumed that meant we weren't going." She shrugged.

I looked from side to side. "Bella, I bought tickets. I just haven't asked yet." Wow, that sounded awkward. "But that doesn't mean I"m not going to."

"Oh."

I bent down a little, looking into her eyes. "Just oh?"

"Yeah, I didn't know you bought tickets. I'm just surprised I guess."

I smiled a little, kissing her nose. "Of course I bought tickets." I pushed her up against the locker, lifting her a bit so that we were eye level. "It's an excuse to get you dressed up."

"Well.. what if we just like... stayed in." Kiss. "I could wear this skirt again."

I nodded against her, reaching for her lips again. "True." I mused, twirling her hair around my fingers. "Or we could always do both."

"Mhm.." She sighed, then looked up at me, her eyes once again making me weak in the knees. "But if we go, I won't see you after school."

I laughed against her. "Bella, I'll go with you. You have to get there somehow, and I know for a fact that Jasper drove Alice in today. We can go get dinner after and I'll bring you home." I leaned up and kissed her forehead gently. "Say yes, love."

She sighed, her lips a breath away from mine. "Maybe."

I kissed her again, sucking her lip into my mouth, and biting it gently. "Say...yes." I panted against her.

She moaned a little, wrapping her arms around my neck and tugged me closer. "You're not playing fair."

I leaned in, kissing her again, this time swiping my tongue against her lips. "Please, Bella? I want to be with you...always." I pleaded softly, my lips hovering just over hers.

She smiled against me, and kissed me once more. "I hate you sometimes, I hope you know this."

I grinned, hoping that meant I won. "You love me always."

"I do. So what color are we doing? Alice picked dark green. Apparently the boy and girl have to kinda match or something."

"Blue," I murmured, finding my body wasn't close enough to hers and pressing her harder against the lockers. "You look gorgeous in blue."

"Blue." Kiss. "Why can't we skip the rest of today again?" Bella groaned, pushing her face into my neck.

I sighed, holding her closer and spinning us around so I could sit on the floor. "Because we have to learn stuff. That's what school's for, after all."

"I can learn about you if we go back to your house..." Her lips began to move over my neck and I could feel my body wanting to give in. She was using my own tactics against me.

I laughed a little into her skin, my eyes slipping shut as I ran my hands over her back again. "You know me. Completely. I love you so much, Bella."

"There are some things I don't, that I'd like to find out... kind of like a lab practical." She grinned, her lips never stilling.

"Really?" I asked, not following, while my hand slid under her sweater and I rubbed her skin gently. "Did I miss something?"

"I've never slept with you." She paused, "Like take a nap. I'd like to do that; learn if you snore or talk in your sleep or make weird noises."

"You talk in your sleep." I slipped. Shit. My lips clamped shut and I groaned to myself.

Bella pulled back almost instantly and looked up at me with a scrunched up nose. "How do you know?"

I shook my head. "It's creepy. I can't tell you."

"Tell me." She pushed. Dude, she'd break up with me on the spot.

"No." Hold firm. I felt the blush creeping up my cheeks and I cast my eyes down to the floor. "Really, it's creepy and you probably won't like it."

"I love you no matter what, Edward." She murmured, kissing me gently so as to reassure me that whatever it was it would be okay. "Please?"

"I like...watching you sleep." I whispered, still not looking up at her. "It's interesting to me."

"But we've never-"

"No, technically we haven't." I said, realizing I wasn't going to get out of this. "But I"m really really good at getting in your window. Silently."

Her face fell instantly and I prepared myself for the slap and screaming that would surely ensue. "Why wouldn't you wake me up?"

I blinked at her a couple of times. "Because I'd just climbed through your window in the middle of the night to listen to you tell me you loved me in your sleep. That's a little creepy."

"Next time, get in bed with me and wake me up." She scolded and kissed me again. "Okay?"

I shook my head, pulling away from her lips stunned. "You aren't...you aren't mad?" It was absurd! How could she not be mad?

"I know I should be. Logically I should be infuriated... I know." She smiled, laughing a little then bit her lip. "But... I'm not."

I grinned at her, completely flabbergasted by this insane girl I loved more than anything and would gladly hand my life over in order to protect. "Really? You aren't?"

"It has been... just you right? Not like you and Em playing a practical joke?"

"Of course, love." I replied, kissing her forehead. "Only me. I love watching you sleep."

"Then next time definitely wake me up." She said, kissing me again.

"Okay." I said, not too sure how I go this lucky with such an awesome girl. "I'll see you tonight, then."

"What about this afternoon? Are you still coming with Al and I?"

"Of course."

"Kay." She said, standing up. "Then I'll see you at lunch?"

I pouted up at her. "Yeah. I'll walk you." I stood slowly, trying to adjust myself discreetly. "I'm so glad you're not mad."

"I'm glad you were going alone." She laughed.

"Well, duh, Bella." I said, pulling her into my side. "Why the hell would I ever want to share you."

She shrugged, leaning up to kiss my cheek softly before turning toward her class. "Last chance to ditch and take me in your bed while everyone's out..." She grinned.

I walked her over to the wall, grinning down at her. "And what would we do there, my love?"

"Finish what we couldn't in your car?" She asked, looking up at me shyly. Sometimes she was too beautiful for her own good.

I grinned down at her, kissing the apples of her cheeks. "Go to this class, and meet me by the gym before lunch." The bell rang, and I kissed her softly. "Don't be late."

"Love you." Kiss.

"Love you," I replied, letting my hands drift down her sides and squeezing before walking away.

I chuckled to myself, feeling her eyes still on me.

My girl was really something else.

BPOV

Third period was the longest thing ever. I'm not sure if it was that it was math class, or Mrs. Cope's monotone voice (I'd swear she was the female Ben Stein) but when the bell rang I was exhausted from trying to concentrate. I collected my books and made my way to the front doors of the gym to wait for Edward.

I saw him strolling down the hall and the second we locked eyes he started jogging over.

I suddenly wasn't the least bit tired.

"Hey, how was class?" I asked as he moved closer.

He shrugged, wrapping one arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer. "It was okay. Ready?"

"Yep, where are we going?"

"My house." He grinned, leading us through the double doors and out to the parking lot. "Love, I'm sorry you're feeling so terribly." He murmured into my hair.

"What?" I asked turning to look up at him, confused. I was feeling just fine.

His smirk played on his lips as if he knew something I didn't - which was obvious. "You're just burning up. Looks like it wasn't the B-word after all." He replied, kissing my forehead before opening the passenger side door for me.

I was so confused. "What?"

He raced around, hopping into the driver's seat and flipped the ignition. "I went down to the nurse and told her you had a stomach bug. I'm authorized to remove you from school property," he grinned. The expression was priceless, as if he thought he had come up with the most foil proof plan ever.

I beamed. "You are a genius."

We pulled out of the parking lot hand in hand. "I'll just ask Alice to meet us at your place, yea?"

"Oh right." He said, his eyes widening a little as the light bulb of recognition went off in his head and he squeezed his hand in mind. "Yeah, that's cool."

With the speed only Edward seemed to reach in the volvo, we reached his house in no time.

I couldn't help the outburst of giggles that escaped me. Yes, I Bella Swan giggled.

"There are no cars. No one's home." I said as he pulled in front and shut off the ignition.

"Of course not. My mother's showing a house today, Em's obviously at Rose's and my dad's at the hospital. The only people home are you." Kiss. "And I." He grinned before leaning in to kiss me again.

I smirked. "Then what are we doing in here?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I dunno. Maybe I'm nervous; maybe I just want to look at you because every time I do, I get so wrapped up in how beautiful you are that it take my breath away. Or maybe it's just because...I love you," he laughed, blushing and looking away as if feeling emasculated by the confession. "Or because we just haven't gotten out yet."

I blushed and leaned over to kiss him softly. "I don't know how I got this lucky but I'm so thankful you love me." I unbuckled both of us and crawled into his lap. "I love you." I murmured, curling into him, my legs hanging over the brake.

The second I had situated myself in the crevice of his body his arms swarmed around me, holding me tightly, his mouth pressed against my temple. "I'm the lucky one, and you know it. And how could I not love you? You're perfect for me." Kiss. "I don't know how to not love you."

"We're gonna be together forever right?" I murmured into his neck. I wasn't going to know how to be with anyone else. He may think I was perfect for him but I knew I was made for him. No one would ever fit like I did in his arms.

"I won't make it without you. I need to be with you," he sighed, pulsing his arms around my waist for emphasis.

My heart melted at his words. "Me too. I hope you know that... it's the same for me too."

"Really?" He asked, as if it were coming as a huge shock to him. "It's okay if it's not. I mean, I hope you'll feel like I do one day, but I know I'm weird and sometimes I feel too much, and then I blurt it, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable so tell me if-"

I kissed him. He was talking completely fucking nonsense. "Trust me Edward, I feel everything you feel."

He grinned a little, leaning his forehead to mine and kissing me delicately before resting his head against mine. "You mean...Bella, you're everything to me. I love you so much."

"Can we go lay down?" I whispered against his lips.

"Yeah, let's go," he agreed, opening the driver's side door.

He hoisted me up and carried me through his house - the first floor that was very familiar to me. The second floor... that was something new, let alone his room. I kicked his door closed just before he flopped us down onto the bed. I laughed under him and felt butterflies invade my stomach. "So..." I smirked.

"This is my room," he announced kissing random places over my face: my nose, cheeks, over the bridge of my nose. "There isn't a tree nearby, so you can't have nocturnal activities like mine."

"Good thing you'll be moving from wherever you were in my room to my bed then; that way we can share in your awesome monkey-like climbing skills." I joked, kissing just below his lips. "And from what I've seen your room is sexy."

His mouth pushed against mine and I was left temporarily breathless until he pulled back to laugh as my statement sunk in. "You think the ceiling is sexy?"

"Of course don't you?" I deadpanned before reaching up to kiss him again and rolling us over so I was on top.

"No...I've never thought of it that way." Kiss. "But this..." Kiss. "This is very sexy." He groaned, reaching for my lips a third time in a row.

"My view is still better." I argued, kissing him harder.

"No...not possible," he mumbled against me, lingering as his breath puffed against my mouth. "Bella, I need you." He pleaded before going in for another kiss which I could never deny him.

"I need you too. Fuck..." I moaned as I pushed myself down against his hard on.

He grunted, thrusting back up against me and we were so close it was hard not to just reach for his zipper and rip his jeans off. "I left the condoms in the car."

I stopped abruptly and sighed, sitting up straight and accidentally pushing myself lower against him. Ugh that felt even better. "Okay... okay." I panted, trying to collect myself. "Um, you go get them and I'll... um.. calm myself down. Yea, I'll chill out for a sec."

He chuckled, leaning up to kiss me and shook his head. "Don't do that...Bella, I want you to be..." he paused, kissing me quickly. "All worked up for me." His mouth was on mine again before I could argue, grinding into me as if trying to prove his point and moaning into my mouth. How was I supposed to keep myself in check when he was going full out sexy? He knew I had terrible skid-to-a-stop skills.

"Edward I won't last a minute with you in me if I don't scale back a few notches." I confessed rolling off of him and onto my back. "But seriously, condoms - stat." I laughed lightly trying to ease the pent up lust and electricity that was suffocating the room.

He rolled over, hovering half his body above me and leaned down to kiss me. "Okay. I love you," he smiled before pushing up off the bed and practically sprinting out of his room and down to the car.

I waited til he had shut the door before jumping out of his bed. I was nervous but excited and beyond happy that we had finally gotten a little privacy. Fuck. We were gonna..

Oh my god. We were.

I practically tore off my shoes and socks, shimmying out of everything but my underwear - hey he had to do something here - with lightening speed. I leapt back into his bed crawling under the covers and wrapping the thin under sheet around my torso before finally taking a few breaths.

Calm Bella. Calm. This is only what you've wanted since you laid eyes on Edward the first day of high school. Calm. Breathe.

Breathe.

And when Edward swung open the door with far more strength than he needed, his eyes dark and his chest heaving up and down all of the collectiveness I'd been harnessing went out the window.

He stood there glaring at me possessively.

And fuck me if I didn't love when he went all caveman.

EPOV

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.

"Put your shirt back on." I hissed through clenched teeth.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.

Bella's brow furrowed and she sat up, her nipples looking at me and begging me to lick them. "What's wrong?"

"Does Bella need pepto?" My mother, Esme, called her foot steps drawing nearer.

My eyes went wide. I moved quickly toward her, pulling the comforter up to her chin. "You're asleep."

She grabbed my shirt and pulled it over her head, getting down under the covers and closed her eyes. "Fucking christ." She said under her breath.

I felt awful. I mean, it's not that I didn't want to do this with her, but everything just kept getting thrown in our way. It sucked, sure, but I mean...at least we weren't dead or anything.

I plopped down on the side of my bed just as my mother came through the door. "Oh, she's sleeping."

I nodded slowly, looking down at Bella's fake sleeping completely frustrated face. "Yeah."

I felt my mother's hand run through my hair as she looked over my shoulder and down at Bella. "My, she looks quite flushed. You should probably get her into the shower when she wakes up. Nice and cold to bring down that fever."

I suppressed my groan, and shut my eyes. "Okay. I'll tell her."

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." She said, moving back toward the door. "I don't have another showing until four."

I looked at the clock. Great, only three hours away.

The door clicked shut and I let out the breath I was holding and flopped back down on my bed. "I am so fucking sorry." I whispered, completely disappointed in myself. Christ, couldn't I do something for this girl?

She opened her eyes, smiling back at me and kissed me. "It's okay. I'd hate to fuck you and run anyway." She laughed, "Since Alice is coming to get me and all."

I furrowed my eye brows up at her. "I'm not going with you anymore?"

"Well Alice's picking me up, so your excuse of driving us won't fly with her."

Oh. Okay. I get it. "Oh. Have fun then."

She laughed a little, scooting closer onto my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm not going anywhere til 4. Al has that yearbook club thing for an hour afterschool."

I pulled her into my arms, feeling like if I let her go for even a second she'd bolt out the door. "I really feel terrible about this."

"Why?" She asked, cupping my jaw with her hand. "It's better this way. If we had remembered the condoms and we had... you know... your mom would have walked in on us." She laughed, kissing me again. "So don't feel bad at all, please."

I buried my face in her neck and pulled her closer, kissing the skin there. "Cause I feel like I keep letting you down." And if I keep letting her down, she won't want me at all.

"Edward, look at me." She requested, pulling back just enough so that we were watching each other. "You aren't letting me down. Our timing just sucks beyond belief." Kiss. "I love you, I want you, that won't ever change... not if we keep getting caught every day between now and when we turn 30. I swear." Kiss.

I sighed against her lips, not completely convinced but still hanging on. It never really made sense for Bella to love me, anyway. She had life by the balls, and all I could do was a Fibonacci sequence in my head in 5 seconds. "I love you."

"Love you." She murmured, kissing me again and curled into me more.

"Should we go back to school?" I asked, running my fingers up and down the smooth line of her spine. "or do you want to just hang here for the day?"

"Hold me?" She asked.

"Okay." I sighed, snaking my arms around her waist and twisting us both so we were under the comforter. "I heard back from William and Mary yesterday."

"Oh? And?"

"I got in."

She lifted her head, smiling up at me. "That's awesome Edward!" Kiss. "Congrats."

I shrugged under her, unable to muster the same enthusiasm. "Yeah, it's pretty cool. Dad was excited."

"What? You're not excited?" She grinned, and smirked a little. "Of course, it's not as good as when you got your Yale acceptance letter but not every school is on that level."

I shrugged. "I am, I am. I just..." was completely terrified she was going to break up with me before college, but probably sooner because we'd keep getting cock blocked until we were 109. "It's a big decision, you know?"

"Yea I know. But you've got what, a week before the deadlines for school notifications? You'll figure it out." Kiss. "My boyfriend's a genius."

I laughed a little, pushing my face into her neck. "I wish. What about you? Did you hear back?"

"I've gotten some mail." She said, biting her lip. "So far nowhere you're going though."

"Oh." I said, trying not to sound too melancholy. "It's not too late though, you never know."

"Edward, your GPA is half a point higher than mine, and you have extracurriculars. I have an afterschool job and an average GPA. We're not on the same level." She mumbled her, voice soft. "We never have been."

"Bella... how could you even say that?" I asked, completely baffled that Bella would think, even for a fleeting second that she was...beneath me. "Bella, you're so smart and caring and totally selfless, no matter what you're always willing to help people until you've exhausted every avenue." I kissed over her cheeks, feeling my fingers start to tremble as they moved over her flawless skin. "We're not on the same level because you've always been so far above me, I'm lucky I even get to hold you. Bella, you make me a better person just because you look at me." I kissed her slowly. "I love you so, so much."

She shook her head, "I'll never understand how you see me that way." She sighed, smiling up at me a little. "But I'm really lucky you do." Kiss. "I love you." She whispered, burying her face in my neck. "I don't want to think about next fall. Can we just nap?"

"You can sleep." I whispered. "I'll be here."

It really didn't matter how much distance or time would ever be put between us, I'd always belong to Bella.

BPOV

I woke up to a shirtless Edward looking down at me and brushing hair away from my face. This was my new favorite way to wake up. "Mmm... hi." I murmured, my voice groggy.

"Hello, love," he greeted, smiling down at me. How long had I been asleep? How long had he been awake?

I smiled, scooting up and kissing him firmly. A short nap and I already missed his lips. "Tell me I don't have to go shopping with Alice and she can take your mom so we can have the place to ourselves." I whispered.

He nodded, grinning against my lips. "Okay. I think that should be okay." Kiss. "You're sure I can't come?"

"That doesn't matter. I want both of us to stay here, under the covers. I'm comfy, aren't you?"

"I am. But I don't think Alice will let you not go," he sighed. And he was probably (definitely) right.

"I know, me either; but it was wishful thinking." I sighed before pressing my lips against his. "Will you come by tonight?"

"Yeah, as long as you want me to," he nodded, pulling me closer to his body and holding me tighter.

"Of course I want you to. I always want you around."

His lips scaled the column of my neck and I had to bite my lip not to moan. "I love you, Bella. I love you so much." His words were so sincere and I could feel it in how he touched me, in how he treated me, how we interacted. He squeezed me tighter, burying his face in my neck.

I laughed against him and threw my leg over his hip. I dipped my head and kissed him hard, moving even closer so every part of me was pressed firmly against every part of him. "I will never not want to wake up to you," I sighed, pulling back just enough to speak.

He shook his head looking into my eyes with an intensity that had my forearms covered in goosebumps. "You never have to; as long as you want me, I'm here," he reassured me, kissing me lightly to offset the seriousness of the statement.

"I want you." And everything that implied.

He nodded, his focus not breaking from me. "You have me. Every part."

I ran my fingers up and down the solid plains of his back. "Show me?" I dropped my voice even lower. "I'll be quiet, I promise."

He nodded moving over me. "I meant it, Bella; you're everything to me," he reinforced. His lips dusted over mine, lingering on my bottom lip.

I deepened the kiss, moving my hands to his neck, letting my fingers tangle in his hair. One of his arms kept him hovered above me while the other reached down fondling my breast. I arched my back up towards him, moaning into his mouth.

My left hand dropped to meet the one of his playing with my boob and I slid it down to my thigh. "More," I puffed. He smiled and nodded, pulling my leg up tighter against his hip. His erection was pressing against me through his pants and my underwear so firmly I almost felt like we were there.

"God you feel good..." I breathed. His smile weakened and he kissed me hard, pressing harder and mimicking the ministrations we were about to do. I nearly lost my head.

"HEY LOVELIES!" Alice's voice sang even before the door was fully open. "Oh my god oh my god ohhhh holy shit!" She said covering her mouth as her hand flew to her face.

Edward and I just froze and peered over at her.

"Tell me this isn't happening," He murmured. His face buried in my bare chest.

"I think next time we need to skip foreplay." I murmured quietly, kissing his temple. I felt him nod against my skin.

"Al, give me like five? I just need to..." put on a bra and clothes?

"Done and done. I'll go eat some of the cookie batter Esme was stirring up." She said, still wide eyed. She pivoted sharply and closed the door behind her.

I couldn't help it. That was three times in just one day; I started laughing.

Edward finally looked up, his chin still resting against my pale skin. "It's not funny."

"It's not but if I'm not laughing I'm going to pull a MacGyver and make a lock out of rubber bands and toothpaste and sequester us in here until you fuck me good and proper."

He chuckled, reaching up to push his mouth against mine forcefully. "I love you," He said, kissing me again. "MacGyver?" He laughed harder, shaking his head, in disbelief.

I grinned against him and rolled over so I could look down at the perfect man that was Edward Cullen. "Don't tease me or I'll do it just to prove you that I can." I smirked.

He turned up one corner of his mouth as if challenging me, and raised an eyebrow before kissing my lips. "Oh, I know you can. I never doubt you, love." He kissed me again but I'm sure it was more to stop me from arguing than anything.

I kissed him again for good measure (and because I couldn't help myself). "I should go before Al accidentally tells your mom what we were doing, and how little we were wearing."

He sighed, his mouth finding mine again - though this time his tongue pushed through and I almost forgot what I was about to do. "Okay. I'm gonna take a shower. I have some...stuff to take care of," He admitted as he pulled back, his cheeks stained pink.

"You're lucky you have time to take care of it," I said sitting up and scooting out of bed.

I watched him sit up and throw his legs off the side of the bed moving around (I assume adjusting himself). "I don't really have a choice."

"I'm sorry." I said hanging my head. I couldn't even help him in that area.

He turned his his head and I looked up when I felt his eyes on me. He grinned, shaking his head, smiling. "Don't be sorry. It's not...well, it is your fault, but it's not like it's an awful thing." He reached back, kissing me a bit awkwardly based on our positions on the bed and reiterating the sentiment. "Don't be sad, love."

"I'm not sad; I just feel bad that I can't help."

He pulled back, eyes clearly focused on my bare chest and exposed breasts. "You're helping...now."

I laughed and shook my head, standing up. "I'll make sure I'm in this when you come over later then."

"Yeah...definitely," He nodded dumbly, as if completely transfixed.

"Can I borrow one of your t-shirts? I can't find my sweater." I said as I finished zipping up the micro piece of jean I was calling a skirt.

As if snapping out of a hypnotism, he shook his head then nodded, pulling me towards his closet. "Yeah sure. Do you want pants, too? Are you cold?"

"Nah, I have a feeling I'll get a good workout trying on a billion clothes with Alice and be sweating in half an hour."

He opened the door, shrugging, "Take whatever you want, love," he offered, pulling me closer and kissing my temple gingerly.

"Hey... does your closet lock by any chance?" I knew it was a reach but from now on I'd be checking every time I saw a door.

"No..." He replied, trailing off as if completely confused as to why I would even ask. After a beat though, it seemed to click and he laughed, shaking his head. "God, Bella."

"What? We're obviously not thinking hard enough about the environment if we keep getting caught." I replied, shaking my head. "It was a good question." I added, reaching for his baseball practice uniform t-shirt that said "Cullen" on the back. I threw it on and ran my hand through my hair getting out a few stray knots. "This one okay?"

He moaned, pulling me closer and burying his face in my neck, kissing the curve where my shoulder and neck met. "It's wonderful, and it makes me want to push you up against the wall and take you."

"You have no idea how hot it is when you say stuff like that," I mumbled, tugging at his hair. "I should go before I ask you to follow through."

He nodded, lifting his head. "You should." He was agreeing but pouting at the same time. "I'll see you later."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he said, puffing out a quick laugh.

I kissed him quickly before scurrying downstairs.

I couldn't wait for tonight.


End file.
